


Unusual Normality

by mrhd



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhd/pseuds/mrhd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different doesn't always mean strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Normality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maj888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maj888/gifts).



> Chinese Translation by [ IsrilVeldrin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilVeldrin/pseuds/IsilVeldrin) [here](http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-198902-1-1.html)!

Sometimes Jim forgets that Spock is an alien.

He never forgets that Spock is Vulcan, no, he just associates Spock’s traits with Spock himself. He’s always aware, even if it’s only subconsciously, of the differences between them; he’s used to slightly too warm quarters and too warm blankets, using sonic showers instead of water, used to Spock’s need for telepathic connection. He knows how to find affection within the formal speech patterns, in the stiff body language, in the subtle press of fingers against his own, knows that Spock’s distance in public doesn’t have anything to do with his feelings for Jim. He’s used to Spock’s body too; the pointed ears and the upswept eyebrows, the lack of sweat on his skin, how sensitive he is to even the lightest of touches, used to feeling Spock’s heart beat against his side.

He’s used to Spock’s sexual habits as well; his occasional need to hide, to bury his face in pillows or blankets or Jim’s neck so Jim can’t see his loss of control. He’s used to the green flush on Spock’s skin, used to him using his hands more than his mouth, the press of Spock’s fingers against his meld points and the overwhelming feedback loop that comes with it. He’s used to Spock tugging Jim closer, always closer, his enjoyment of Jim’s warmth pressed on top of him. He knows that Spock’s better stamina and need for _more_ doesn’t have anything to do with Jim’s sexual ability, used to the feeling of fine tremors against his body in place of writhing. He knows to listen for quiet, gentle murmurs and whispers instead of cries and shouts, used to hearing his name interwoven with soft Vulcan pleas and endearments, and he knows that repeating them back to Spock is a surefire way to get him to lose it fast and hard. He’s used to Spock’s occasional sudden shifts into a more aggressive need, used to a too tight grip leaving bruises, used to the feeling of being bent in half, used to the occasional marks just a bit too high to be hidden by lower collared shirts and the growled whispers of “ _mine_ ”. Knows to reply with “ _yours_ ” and knows to echo “ _mine_ ” back to Spock after Spock whispers “ _yours_ ”.

He’s used to the way Spock will hold him tight in the afterglow, sometimes too tight. He’s used to Spock trying to meld their bodies together; the entwining of the legs and the press of a cheek against his own. He’s used to the heavy feeling of Spock’s body when he drapes himself across Jim, and he’s used to the lack of words and explanations, because he knows how to understand Spock anyway.

Right now Jim’s awake early, he doesn’t know why but he’s reveling in the rare chance to watch Spock sleep. He’s used to waking up without Spock in the bed, or waking up to Spock working beside him. But Spock is still curled against Jim’s side, one arm slung over his torso and their legs a tangled mess. Spock’s hair is slightly mussed from the pillow and Jim reaches out to smooth it down. In reaction Spock murmurs a sound, it doesn’t sound like any particular word, and shifts even closer to Jim. The hand he has across Jim’s chest drifts to Jim’s side before moving to rest over the heartbeat in his chest.

Jim’s pretty sure that Spock does the same thing sometimes, forgets that _Jim_ is an alien too. Spock often runs his fingers over Jim’s rounded ears with interest, traces the red flush on Jim’s skin and licks at the salt of his sweat. He gravitates to Jim’s body and the warmth it provides, he responds beautifully to Jim’s louder noises, his cries, the words that spill from Jim’s lips in his passion.

Spock moves his hand then, trailing two fingers up from its position over Jim’s heart, over his neck, across his jaw and his cheek to tap at Jim’s temple. He makes a quiet shushing noise and Jim tries to empty his mind. This happens sometimes too, when they have this much skin to skin contact. It makes it easier for Spock’s telepathy to pick up on his thoughts, and his mind is already more open when he sleeps.

Jim presses a kiss against Spock’s hair and focuses on breathing deep and slow.

Spock’s breathing slows to match it, and his muscles relax against Jim. His hand drops from Jim’s face to settle diagonally across his chest and Jim knows that Spock is asleep again.

Jim curves his hand across Spock’s elbow, holding his arm, and lets himself drift off into sleep again.

When he wakes up next, they’re in the same position but Spock’s eyes are open, and Jim can tell he’s been awake for a while. Knowing that Spock had simply wanted to stay in bed and hold Jim makes him feel warm and loved. He smiles at Spock, and Spock gives him one of his tiny Vulcan smiles before pressing his hand against Jim’s meld points.

He doesn’t initiate a full meld, he goes just deep enough that he can easily project his thoughts to Jim, despite Jim’s lack of telepathic ability. Jim sees the warm red and gold colors that he knows Spock associates with him, sees himself as Spock is seeing him right now, feels Spock’s warmth and contentment.

Jim tries to project the feelings back at him, and he thinks it works, because Spock smiles gets just a little bit bigger and he presses his forehead against Jim’s.

His hand stays on Jim’s face for a long time as they drift together in the light meld, basking in all the positive warmth between them.

Jim can feel himself start to fall asleep again, and Spock starts projecting feelings of calm and safety at him. Jim does the mental equivalent of clinging to Spock’s mental presence; he likes the connection and the feel of it, he likes having Spock with him as he dreams. Spock can guide him through them; when they do this Jim often dreams of soft Vulcan sands, sun-warmed rocks and skin. Spock can even guide him through Jim’s own mental landscape, corn fields and the comforting hum of the Enterprise, the stars.

He knows that people associate the idea of alien with negative emotions, with different and hard to understand. But Jim likes that Spock is different, alien and special. Likes that their relationship is unique to them, utterly different than anything Jim’s had before, probably different from anything else in the galaxy. Their differences could separate them, he knows, but he also knows that it was never meant to.

Jim sometimes forgets that Spock is an alien, but only because Spock is Spock, and that’s all Jim needs to know.


End file.
